Siferious Imeros Vaxuman
Siferious Imeros Vaxuman, is among the three remaining members of the Razii kori-ulta, High Council of the defunct Monarchic Union of Ravenon, and currently a member of the Xitavian Political Renovation Party. History Appearance Sifer's appearance differs a little bit from his niece. He is 7ft tall, humanoid with dark green plumage atop lighter green skin, among other features similar to avians, as with most male Ravenoids of his biological age. His body is almost completely covered in these feathers, the exceptions being his hands, feet and beak. He has a large mass of feathers that bend to form a kind of cloak at the bottom of his spine that assist his balance. He has two large spines protruding upwards from each of his ears on the side of his head. He has five-digit hands, but only has three digets on his feet. Abilties Sifer has a range of abilities that centre around his races natural defences against the dangerous predators on there homeworld and it's enviroment. *Poison feathers: Both Sifer and Isis are able to pull feathers out of their hides. Because of the Ravenoids naturaly volatile acidic blood, they are highly corosive and will melt most materials on contact. Enhanced hand-eye coordination allows them to hit a still target from up to a kilometre away. They of course have to know exactly where the target is. *Endurance: He and his niece can endure higher levels of heat than most organic life. They are also immune to the effects of radiation. They have trouble coordinating themselves in low temperatures. *Speed: Siferious, like Isis, can move at unparalleled speeds. This is due to his chronomech's interaction with his natural biology and an experiment by the NSW division that allows him to negate gravity and air pressure, as well as inordinate resistance. To move anywhere near or faster than aprx. 420kmph, he needs to charge himself, the amount of charge being exponentially proportional to the speed at which he can move and his speed-distance ratio being inversely proportional, that is to say: the faster he goes, the less time he has in this "supercharged state". *Energy Control: See Chronomech *Telepathy: An artificially enhanced variation of neuro-psycho-centric telepathy, Sifer can reach into the minds of most beings, however, other telepathy are slightly more difficult. He uses this to extract information and is able to exploit the fears of those he reaches into. He is also capable of implanting false memories and wiping true ones from the mind via. He is sometimes unable to control this ability, which leads to him suffering greatly from schizophrenic brakes and insomnia. Personality Chronomech Sifer's Chronomech Is located on his left shoulder. Equipment Sifer's attire changes depending on the current mission parameters. For Covert Ops., he uses a black and grey bodysuit with small armour plates on his upper arms and thighs, for extra flexibility. It is made of a reinforced carbonic fibre and charged with a Ranco-Ritosian developed MxA IV Artican Shield Matrix, among the best in known space. He wears a white shirt under a long green coat and stretchers as his casual attire. He has a minor eye condition and requires spectacles in order to read. Notes Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Pschycron